Maggie Vera
Maggie Vera es una actriz de doblaje y cantante mexicana. Nació el 18 de Octubre en Monterrey, Nuevo León. Estudió actuación en el CEA de Televisa y el el Centro Teatral Manolo Fábregas. Su carrera de cantante la comenzó en 1986 como interprete de jingles, ha participado como coro en diversas grabaciones discográficas para grupos como Garibaldi, Timbiriche, Mestizzo, entre otros. Personificó a "La Tía Em" en el musical de los Fábregas El Mago de Oz y posteriormente fue corista de diversos cantantes como Ricardo Montaner, Alejandra Guzmán, Juan Gabriel, Lucero, Aleks Syntek, Lupita D'alessio, José José y muchos más. En 1992 entró al mundo del doblaje dándole voz al personaje de Jazmín en la película Aladino de Walt Disney; hizo la voz de Mulán en la película del mismo nombre y más tarde a Blanca Nieves en la regrabación del clásico, también dirigió varios proyectos para Disney. Biografía A partir de 1996 toma a su cargo la Dirección Vocal de cantantes y la adaptación al español de los temas musicales de diferentes series de tv y películas para cine, siendo las más destacadas Coraline, Igor, Los Simpsons, Expreso Polar, y series como Plaza Sésamo en TV y shows en vivo, Un mundo grandote, Zooboomafoo y de la BBC, A jugar y adivinar, Dibujando con Squigglet. Dirigío el show en vivo de "Dora la Exploradora" dándole voz a Dora para éste proyecto. De Disney adaptó los temas musicales de Pocahontas II, La novicia rebelde y Los Simpson en DVD. Además ha intervenido como cantante de los temas de entrada de Saga de Hades en Caballeros del Zodiaco, Inuyasha y como coro en los temas de las series de televisión Barney y sus amigos, Plaza Sésamo, Caillou, Dragon Tales, Jem, Pokemón y Lizzie McGuire. Fue una de los jurados en High School Musical, México "La Selección". Doblajes para versiones en Hispanoamérica Series y Películas Animadas *Patty - El Chavo, la serie animada *Mulan - Mulan *Nala joven (sólo canciones) - El Rey León *Si - La Dama y el Vagabundo *Burbuja (primera voz) - Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Sarah - Chaotic *Alejandro - Babar en la Selva *Alejandro - Babar *Alejandro - Babar, Rey de Los Elefantes *Blanca Nieves - Blanca Nieves (redoblaje de 2001) *Blanca Nieves - El Rey León III: Hakuna Matata (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Princesa Yasmín - Aladdin *Dudy - Cubitos *Enrique - Dragon Tales *Susi - Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja (Rudolph, the red-nose reindeer) *Trinket - Pepper Anne *Jen Larkin- Las locuras de Andy *Blanca Nieves - House of Mouse: El Show del ratón *Voces diversas- The Nightmare Before Christmas (El extraño mundo de Jack) *Eleanor Abernathy (niña) y voces adicionales - Los Simpson *Kayley (niña) En La Espada Magica *Reina Aleena en Sonic Underground *Pony Puff en El Laboratorio de Dexter *Voces adicionales en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy Películas *Jody Sawyer - Camino a la fama (Center Stage) *Anita Miller - Casi Famosos (Almost Famous) *Beth - Ceguera por Histeria (Hysterical Blindness) *Ashley Grant - La Chica de Mis Sueños (Whatever it takes) *Susie - Curvas Peligrosas (Sorority Boys) *Beatrice - Revelaciones (What lies beneath) *Vanora - Rey Arturo (King Arthur) *Amiga de Vilma - Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vega (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) *Heather Tate - La otra hermana (The other sister) *Celia - El Maullido del gato (The Cat's meow) *Chica italiana - Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (The Lizzie McGuire movie) *Patricia y voces diversas - Inteligencia Artificial (A. I. :Artificial inteligence) *Galatea- El hombre bicentenario (Bincentennial man) *Misty - Ella es así (She's all that) *Nadine y chica en probador - Evolución (Evolution) Anime *Bleach - Tatsuki Arisawa *Death Note - Naomi Misora *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Burbuja / Miyako Gōtokuji *Inuyasha - Soten y Kanta *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Kajime *Pokémon - Cassidy (sólo en Pokémon Chronicles) *Hamtaro - Tigrillo *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Jewels *Pokémon los viajes Johto - Wilhelmina *Pokémon la busqueda del maestro - Brittany *Pokemón Reto maximo - Calista adulta *Zatch Bell - Princesa Pera Series de TV *Actriz (sólo un capítulo) - Nuestra Generación (American Dreams) *Karen Scarfoly - Jóvenes y Rebeldes (Freaks and Geeks) *Marisol - La Isla Gullah Gullah (Gullah Gullah island) *Natasha (sólo un capítulo) - Es tan Raven (That's So Raven) *Alisa Stevens - Esposas desesperadas (Desperate housewives) * Charlotte York - Sexo en la Ciudad ( Temporadas 4-6) Intérprete *Doraemon - Opening *Koni Chan - Opening & ending, la cantó junto Carlos Iñigo *Hamtaro - Ending y opening 1 (coros) *Inuyasha - Opening 3 y ending 4 *Saint Seiya: The Hades Capítulo: "Inferno" (OAV) - Directora del tema musical (Tv Dub) e intérprete del mismo (Ending Tv Dub) "Por el mundo" y "Bajo el mismo cielo azul" *Shaman King - Coros en el 1er y 2do opening, y 2do y 3er ending. *Saint Seiya: The Hades Capítulo - "Sanctuary" (OAV) : (Opening / Ending TV Dub) *Corrector Yui - Opening y voz cantada de Yui en algunos capítulos. *Pokémon - Algunos tracks del CD, como "Canción de Misty", "Pokémon Dance Mix", "Querer es Poder", "Por siempre juntos". *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Coros junto con Rocío Garcel. *Backyardigans - Austin (voz cantante). *Rugrats - Angelica (voz cantante). *Zoboomafoo - "Tu y yo y Zoboomafoo", "¿Quien puede ser?" y "Mi amigo animal", coro con Ricardo Silva . Fuentes Consultadas *High School Musical Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México